1. Field
Provided is a biosensor cartridge for automating a complex process of a biosensor for blood tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biosensor causes a change in an electrical or optical signal using a specific binding, reaction, etc. between a biological material, such as protein, deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”), viruses, bacteria, cells, and tissues, and a sensor surface, thereby quantitatively or qualitatively analyzing and testing biomolecules.
Detection of a biological material requires a complex process for processing, reaction, and analysis of a reagent. Although the process varies according to an analysis method and the type of the material, a biosensor generally detects a biological material through a complex combination of processes such as filtering, metering, mixing, transport, reaction, and washing. Thus, according to conventional art, detection of a biological material is manually performed in respective laboratories using a variety of equipment.
For this reason, simultaneous development of biosensor technology and fluid-processing technology for automating and standardizing a test process is very important for a low-cost and high-efficiency test. Active development of technology for performing a process, which is currently performed manually in a clinical laboratory, in an automated single platform is under way.